Winter blush
by Gs105
Summary: The two sisters try to reconnect after years of isolation. But can they reclaim the sibling relationship they once had, or will they discover something more?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first time writing anything really... so any ideas or suggestions are welcome. I haven't quite decided where I want this story to go yet, but it will very likely contain some Elsa-Anna moments which are, let's just say, rather inappropriate given their relationship to one another. I'm mainly writing this because I really enjoyed the movie and I wanted to explore how Elsa and Anna's lives (but mostly Elsa) would have turned out. Also, I wanted to give Elsa a little romance, and there are not too many Frozen fanfics around. She's just so damn cute, confident and ... attractive. Anyways... I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked the crowd, a wide smile brimming on her face.

"Yes!" Responded the citizens who had gathered together in the castle courtyard.

With one graceful step, Elsa lifted her right foot and placed it firmly on the ground in front of her. Blue and white crystals shot forward from her foot in all directions, covering the floor in a perfect, smooth sheet of clear white and blue. The fountains on either side of her froze, the water slowed their movements as if stuck in time and became perpetually frozen in the form of two lovely cupid statues with a bow and arrow in hand. The ice made its way to the edges of the square and entangled the pillars surrounding the courtyard in a vine-like fashion. It always surprised Elsa, how she managed to create such scenes of beauty with only her imagination and a wave of her hand, or, in this case, a step of her foot.

After a brief second or appreciation, Elsa motioned with her hands and a pair of ice skates formed around the feet of all the peasants, who, by now, were murmuring with awe and surprise at the sudden change in decor.

"Oh, wow this is amazing!"

"Ice! Just out of nowhere! How does she do that?"

"I've never been ice skating before." A little boy mumbled looking down at his feet with a downcast look.

"That's okay! Just hold on to me and I'll teach you." Said Olaf who quickly slid in the direction of the little boy after overhearing of his dilemma.

The boy's expression quickly changed and a bright smile quickly appeared. "Oh wow, a talking snowman! I've never met a talking snowman before!" Bouts of giggling could heard from the boy as Olaf introduced himself and pushed him around the ice.

"Umm... Elsa? I think you forgot about me." Came a little diminutive voice.

Elsa turned to face the direction from which the sound had come from, and saw a beautiful girl, with long auburn hair in a single side braid, large, innocent blue eyes and a petite figure wrapped in a fitted green dress and a black bodice with delicate flower designs sown in.

"Hey Elsa, why are you staring at me like that?" The girl asked, with her hands quickly waving back and forth in front of Elsa's line of sight.

"Ahh, excuse me little sister, I was just thinking about how nice it was to see you again after spending so long apart. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman Anna." Elsa replied, snapping out of her trance.

Anna's cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. "N-Not as beautiful as you Elsa! I mean you're gorgeous. And you're so confident and just exude.. regalness! An-anyways," Anna stuttered, a sheepish grin on her face, "I think you forgot to give me skates." Anna said, lifting her right foot up in the air for her sister to see.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten Anna. I made something special for you." Elsa slowly lifted her right hand, her face in stern concentration, and a spiral of ice crystals slowly materialized around Anna's legs, swirling in closer and closer, gradually taking on the shape of a pair of ice skates wrapped around Anna's feet. The skates were clear blue ice, with white trimmings on the blades and laces. Intricate snow flake crystals were carved in either side of the skates, each one unique and pure. Elsa smiled as she admired her work. _A perfect pair of skates,_ she thought, _for my perfect little sister. _

"They're beautiful Elsa! Thank you," Anna said as she lifted her feet, one after another, inspecting her sister's creations. "But, umm, there's another thing. Can you teach me how to skate Elsa?"

Elsa giggled, with her hand up against her lips, at her sister's innocence. "Of course Anna. Here, hold on to my hands." Elsa replied, extending both her arms forward. Anna squealed in delight and quickly grabbed her sister's hands in her own. The sudden physical contact caught Elsa by surprised and she flinched slightly. She hadn't touched another person in so long... let alone her sister, and she was still getting used to it. The touch wasn't unpleasant though. In fact, it was rather nice and sent a warm tingling feeling down Elsa's spine and brought a small smile to her lips. "Uh, j-just hold still for a second, and I'll keep us moving" Elsa said, tripping over her own words.

Anna held her legs still and locked her knees in place as Elsa skated backwards, dragging Anna with her. "Wow, you're good at this skating thing Elsa! I wish we could have done this sooner, this is so much fun!" Anna exclaimed, all the while keeping her eyes on her and Elsa's feet.

Elsa chuckled. "Well, I do have infinite power over ice and snow. And I had quite a bit of free time when I was in my room for the past few years." Elsa's expression suddenly turned into one of uncertainty and concern. "I'm sorry for pushing you away the last few years Anna. I thought I was protecting you, but in the end, it was you who saved me." Soft snow began sprinkling from the sky and a gentle wind blew. "I promise I won't ever shut you out again Anna."

Anna lifted her head and her eyes met her sister's. They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's hearts. Single tear drops materialized in Anna's eyes, caught the light of the setting sun, and sparked like a perfectly cut gemstone. The wind suddenly picked up speed and the snowfall grew heavy. Elsa's heart skipped a beat and fear rose up to her heart as she caught sight of Anna's tears. _Did I said something wrong?_ She thought, _perhaps I shouldn't have brought that up so soon._ Elsa opened her mouth, but before she could mutter a word, a pair of arms flung up and pulled her into a tight and warm embrace. A small gasp escaped Elsa's lips, her arms held up in surprised. After a brief moment of inspection and hesitation, she lowered her hands and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. She smiled inwardly. It felt good to hug her sister again, just like when they were kids. But this feeling was different. Elsa couldn't explain it, but it was a pleasant feeling, albeit a little strange.

Gentle, periodic sobs could be heard as Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulders. "I've missed you so much Elsa," Anna sobbed as she brought her head up to meet Elsa's eyes once again. Her eyes were puffy red, but a great smile spread across her face.

Seeing her sister's expression brought a smile to Elsa's own face and she thought she could feel the beginnings of a teardrop forming in her eyes.

"Whoaa!"

"Agh!"

The two sisters yelped in unison as Elsa, having been so enwrapped in their conversation, tripped over a snowbank which was just beginning to form from the snowfall. Elsa lost her footing and fell backwards into the snow. She opened her eyes and found Anna sprawled on top of her. She could feel Anna's body pressed tightly against her own, her breath against her cheeks, and see the blush on Anna's cheek. Her face was just inches away. Elsa's breath caught in her throat.

"I-I'm so sorry Anna, I wasn't watching where we were going," Elsa stuttered, her face growing hot.

"No! Don't apologize. It was my fault, I shouldn't have distracted you! An-and I should have been looking too!" Anna replied, her blush deepening in colour.

Elsa manoeuvred her body out under Anna, among some groans and nervous giggles. She lifted herself up and offered a hand to her sister. "Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks," Anna said as she pulled herself up with the help of her sister. She took a look at her sister and could barely suppress her giggles, "Your back and butt's all wet Elsa!" Anna said.

Elsa turned to look at her backside and chuckled, "So it is. But you're not much better off dear sister," said Elsa while pointing a finger at Anna's skirt, which was stained dark with snow and water.

"Oh," Anna squeaked in surprise and covered her mouth with both her hands.

Elsa giggled, "C'mon, let's go inside and get cleaned up." She turned away and ran towards the castle, melting the ice in her path and leaving a trail of solid ground for her sister to follow. "Careful not to trip again Anna."

"Hey, I thought you admitted that it was your fault," Anna protested and hurriedly followed her sister's trail.

Elsa stopped at the castle gates and turned to face the crowd. Anna was not far behind and paused to see why her sister had stopped.

"Thank you all for coming today," Elsa exclaimed. The crowd paused in their activities and turned to face their queen.

"I hope you all had an enjoyable experience. My sister and I will be retiring now, please excuse us," Elsa announced to her people and took her sister's hand. Elsa turned her back to the crowd and started walking back towards the castle with her sister in hand. As she was entering the gates, she heard a cheer and applause ripple through the courtyard. Elsa's lips spread out into a smile, though she was careful not to let it show. _These are my people, _she thought, _and they have accepted me for my powers and all my imperfections. _Their applause and acceptance was heart-warming, but above all else, Elsa was glad to be able to hold her sister once more.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Like I said, I don't usually write, so please review and tel me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gerda! Fetch us some towels and clean clothes please," Elsa called out.

"I don't think just a change of clothes will be enough Elsa," Anna smirked, "Your back's soaking wet! And I can feel my skirt sticking to my legs with every step I take. Oh!" Anna exclaimed, her face lighting up at her sudden brilliant idea, "How about we take a bath together?"

"A bath?" Elsa asked with her eyebrows raised, "Do you know how long it's going to take for the servants to heat a bathtub full of water? I can turn water into ice, I can't boil it. And we're not kids anymore Anna, we can't be bathing together."

"Aww Elsa, C'mon," Anna moaned, "Don't ruin the fun."

"No Anna, that wouldn't be proper."

"How about we just soak in the hot water for a while in our bathing suits then?" Anna suggested, her voice full of anticipation.

"Well.. I suppose that would be alright... but it'll still take ages for the bath to be prepared."

"Actually my queen," came a curt reply, "I anticipated the need and have already prepared a bath for you. Shall I bring you a set of swim suits?"

Elsa groaned internally. _Gerda, why must you be so prepared? _She thought.

"Very well," Elsa sighed, "please go fetch us something appropriate."

"Ohh yes! This'll be so much fun!" Anna squealed. "Can you bring me my green two-piece Gerda?"

"Of course my lady," Gerda replied.

"C'mon let's go check out the bath!" Anna cried, bouncing up and down and running in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm coming Anna," Elsa replied, "slow down would you?"

Anna's laughter bounced off the walls as she ran down the great halls, paying no heed to her sister's request.

_That Anna, _Elsa thought, _she's just like a little kid. But then sometimes she shows such maturity for her age, like when she risked her life to save me from Hans. I still need to find a proper way to thank her._ She walked slowly down the hallway, her heels clicking with each step on the polished granite floors. Elsa eventually made her way to the bathroom and was greeted with a blast of hot air as she entered. There, she was surprised to see Gerda already waiting for her.

"Wow that was fast work Gerda," Elsa said.

"Luckily all the swimwear is stored in the next room," Gerda replied and grinned. "I hope you don't mind the piece I picked out for you my queen."

In her hands, Gerda held out a blue one-piece swim suit with white lacing. Elsa took the clothing into hands and asked, "Where did my sister go?"

"The princess is changing in the other room, my queen. If you'll come this way, here's another changing room you can use," Greda replied, gesturing towards an ajar door to her right.

"Thank you Gerda, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Elsa stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She tried to pull her ice gown over her head, but encountered some resistance as her breasts became caught at the waistline. _Perhaps I shouldn't have made this dress so tight, _she thought. Elsa struggled to pull the dress off, but there was no way it was going to fit through. _Or maybe I should have added some lace on the back of this dress that I could have untied._

This was an embarrassing situation Elsa found herself in. She couldn't pull the dress off, and in the process of trying to, she got her arms stuck on the side. Maybe she could wait for the ice gown to melt from the heat.

_Wait a minute. It's a dress made of ice._

Elsa laughed at herself, realizing what a fool she was. A few seconds later, the dress disappeared, fading into thousands of ice crystals and then into thin air.

Elsa let out a sigh, as her body finally freed itself from the confines of her dress. The tiny wooden room was sauna hot, and that combined with her recent struggle left beads of sweat dripping off her bare body. _That was much better_. She thought she might have suffocated in that dress.

_Now let's see what Gerda picked out for me._

Elsa quickly slipped on the one-piece. It was a little tight for her liking and the contours of her barely clothed body left little to the imagination. The swim suit exposed the entirety of her thighs and extended only to the top of her breasts, where a string connected and looped its way around her neck. A long sheer stretch of fabric trailed from her cleavage downwards, exposing the sides of her breasts and her navel.

_I should think about getting a new wardrobe. At least it's only going to be Anna that sees me._

Feeling slightly self-conscious, Elsa slowly pushed open the door, stepped outside and gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Anna was standing right in front of her, clad in a little dark green bikini. Elsa had never noticed her narrow waistline or those shapely breasts. Those cute freckles on her face and that cute nose. Not that a sister should be noticing such things. But how could she have been so blind as to never have noticed? Her body suddenly grew red hot, which was quite uncommon seeing as how she was the Ice Queen. _What is wrong with you Elsa?_

"I have to ask you Anna, how do you stay so thin with all the chocolate you eat?" Elsa teased, trying to conceal her surprise.

"Hey! You eat just as much chocolate as I do okay? I remember seeing you spending nearly all your time near the desserts table during the coronation party."

Elsa chucked. "Yeah but, making ice takes a lot of energy out of me you know?"

"C'mon let's get in the water." Anna turned her back to Elsa to face the bathtub. She gingerly stepped across the room, hopping from one stepping stone to another.

_Oh wow, she has nice hips, _Elsa thought, mesmerized by the sight of her sister's hips swinging from one side to the other. _And a nice butt too._

Finally reaching the bathtub, Anna raised one leg in, followed by another, and lowered herself in the water.

Elsa followed suit and sat down in the tub, opposite of her sister.

"Ah, this heat feels sooo good," said Anna as she closed her eyes and lowered her shoulders beneath the water.

"Agreed," Elsa replied. Her muscles relaxing as the heat worked its way through to her bones.

"Do you ever feel cold Elsa?" asked Anna. "I mean you're always playing with ice all the time. You even wear a dress made of ice! Do you enjoy the heat?

Elsa laughed. "Yes that is true. I've never minded the cold, but that doesn't mean I can't feel heat. In fact, this bath is doing wonders for me. It was a good idea."

"Ha, see I told you it would be," said Anna, with her eyes still closed but a smirk on her lips.

An awkward silence worked its way into their conversation. Elsa frantically tried to think of something to say, but really, she didn't know very much about her sister. What's her favourite colour? _Well I assume it's green, but I could be wrong. _What did she do in her spare time? Heck, is she and Kristoff dating? _I should at least know the answer to that one._

"So Anna..." Elsa said, with some uncertainty in her voice, "How have you been these past few years? Do you have any new hobbies? How's it going with Kristoff?"

"Oh fine. Umm... I spent a lot of time talking to Joan of Arc in the paint room," Anna said amidst some giggles. "She doesn't talk much, but she's a great listener.

Anna moved over to Elsa's side of the tub and wormed her way under her shoulders. Elsa raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Anna what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be closer to my sister. Don't you like having me around Elsa?" Anna asked and put on an adorable little pout.

"What? Of course I do!" Elsa said in a defensive tone. As if to prove her point, Elsa lifted her arm up to allow her sister to lie comfortably next to her, and wrapped her left arm around Anna's shoulders.

Inside her mind, Anna gave a little snicker. Even though Elsa always appeared calm and in control on the outside, she was really quite gullible. When they were small, Anna had always known which buttons to press to lead her sister down the direction she wanted.

"There, do you feel more comfortable now?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and smiled. "Yes, much," she replied.

_Okay, let's see how much I can get Elsa to open up,_ thought Anna.

"We were so close when we were kids Elsa," Anna cooed, "I understand what you did now. You were just trying to protect me and I don't blame you one bit." Anna paused and pressed her body even tighter against her sister. "But, do you-do you think we could be close again like when we were kids?"

That was what Elsa had always wanted. And she had on such an adorable expression on her face that Elsa would not have been able to refuse anything Anna asked. "Yes Anna, I would like that very much," Elsa said. "I love you Anna," she whispered, and moved to place a kiss on her sister's cheek.

Anna closed her eyes and felt a quick and gentle peck on her right cheek. Elsa's lips were smooth and cool, and sent a shiver down her spine. She let out a bright and innocent laugh. "That was nice, do it again!"

Elsa complied eagerly and brushed her lips over Anna's freckled right cheek, giving it another quick kiss. The freckles felt rough against Elsa's lips, but she thought it looked incredibly cute on her. Elsa moved slightly to her right, intending to kiss Anna's nose. She thought she could detect the smell of peaches emanating from her sister, drawing her closer and closer. The smell was intoxicating, and the stimulation of her senses was making Elsa feel very excited. She moved downwards, drawn by that sweet smell and kissed what she thought was the source. A pair of soft, warm lips greeted her. Elsa dove deeper with her mouth and flicked out her tongue to get a taste. _Yum... peach lip balm._

_Wait, what?_

Elsa opened her eyes and saw a pair of wide open eyes staring back at her. She pulled her head back abruptly, ending their kiss.

"Oh," was all Elsa could think to say, not quite comprehending what she had just done.

Anna too, was caught by surprise by her sister's kiss. She hadn't intended for things to get this far. But, while it was unexpected, the kiss had felt very pleasant.

"I'm so sorry Anna!" Elsa blurted out, her mind finally catching up to her actions. What did she just do? She kissed and licked her sister on the lips and... and it felt _good_.

"No Elsa it's okay," Anna said, her response genuine.

The temperature of the water dropped noticeably and Anna could feel a cool draft of wind on her face.

"I didn't realize what I was doing! I- I was aiming for your nose and- and I don't know how I ended up-"

Anna stopped her sister mid-sentence with a sudden kiss on her lips. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't soft and gentle like the one they had just shared. Anna came on strong and forceful and the kiss was full of yearning and passion. Elsa felt fingers combing through her hair, tugging and pulling. Despite the overwhelming urge, Elsa pushed Anna back by the shoulders, breaking off their kiss.

"Anna, what are you doing? We can't-"

Anna put her right hand over her sister's lips.

"Shush Elsa. Less talking." Anna leaned in with her lips. "And more kissing."

And for a third time their lips met.

Elsa's heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure Anna could hear too.

_Oh god this is so wrong that I'm enjoying this, _Elsa thought,_ and Anna, when did she become so forceful and assertive? _She had always known her sister to be an innocent and gentle girl. It looks like people do change.

After overcoming her initial surprise, Elsa gave in to her own desire and pushed back against Anna's lips. She brought her shaking hands slowly down the small of her sister's back and wrapped them around her waist. They kissed, each vying for supremacy and dominance over the other. Each one broke off their kiss periodically and kissed again to try to envelop the other's lips in her own. Elsa opened her eyes briefly and saw her sister with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Heavy breathing could be heard from the both of them as their kiss intensified.

Finally, the sisters broke off their kiss, each panting to catch their breath.

Afraid to make eye contact with her sister, Elsa stared downwards at the water.

"I'm sorry if I caught you by surprise Elsa, but that was the only way to get you stop talking," Anna said and giggled.

Elsa laughed with her sister. "Well it worked," she said and brought her head up to meet her sister's eyes.

An awkward silence followed.

Neither sister knew what to say.

"Well umm... it's quite late and the water's getting cold," Elsa said. Her wet swim suit clung tightly to her skin and water dripped from her body as she stood up. Elsa thought she could feel a pair of eyes staring as she stepped out of the tub.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay Anna?" Elsa said and walked as fast as she could out of the room, needing some time alone to think about what just happened.

Elsa had a hard time falling asleep that night. Whenever she closed her eyes, images of her sister flooded her mind. Her perfect hips, swinging from side to side, and the squeeze of her cheeks as she turned her back to walk towards the bathtub...

* * *

A few rooms down the hall, Anna was wide awake, lying on her bed. The covers had been thrown off and Anna was staring at the ceiling.

Her mind wondered to the kiss they shared earlier today. _Damn that felt nice. _It didn't feel anything like that when she had kissed Kristoff. Anna had always loved her sister more than anyone else in the world, but she hadn't realized just how much she loved her.

Elsa's lips had felt so smooth and loving when they were pressed against her own. Anna's hands slowly slid down her body. _And that outfit she wore today. It showed off so much of her lovely body but hid all the juicy little bits, _Anna thought and grew frustrated. Her left hand stopped to cup a breast while her right hand worked its way down to the growing arousal between her legs. She had left something out when Elsa asked her what she did in her spare time. All those years alone in her room gave her much time to thoroughly explore her body.

"Oh Elsa," Anna moaned, her fingers tracing along the edges of her moist lips.

And in that moment, Anna made up her mind.

"I'm going to _fuck _you."

* * *

**Author's note:** I had to keep myself from indulging too much in that scene and restrained myself from going too far. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, which I hope you did! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the super long wait. I was busy with some last minute assignments and am still in the middle of studying for exams. I managed to get this out. I hope it was worth the wait haha.

**Chapter 3**

Anna slowly lifted her eyelids, taking a peek at her surroundings. A ray of light filtered in through a crack in the curtains, basking the room in a soft, yellow light. She rolled around in bed, trying to find a comfortable position, and felt her right hand brush past a wetness on the sheets.

Anna paused.

She couldn't possibly have soiled herself in her sleep. No, she had a better idea as to what the wetness was.

After taking another quick glance around to make sure she was truly alone in the room, Anna slowly brought her fingers up to her nose. A brief hesitation followed as the girl contemplated what she was about to do. She gave her fingers a brief whiff. It was a musky smell with a weak sour tinge. Anna's cheeks grew pink as her suspicions were confirmed. She had a pleasant - a _very_ pleasant- sleep, and memories of last night's dreams slowly returned. Images of Elsa flooded the girl's mind. Elsa had been lying beside her in bed, kissing her, grabbing her, entwined in Anna's legs. Anna was on top and she remembered the look on her sister's face, embarrassed, self-conscious, but eager. Anna moved her hands down to feel Elsa's ample breasts, and was just about to peel off that thin blue chemisole. She remembered looking down at Elsa's chest, excited to see what lay just under that thin layer of fabric. But just as Anna grabbed Elsa's shirt, her dream stopped.

Anna groaned loudly in frustration. _Why, why why did the dream have to stop then?_ Her fingers stopped circling that moist button in between her legs. Anna hadn't even noticed until now that she was touching herself while fantasizing about her sister. She covered her face with both her hands and groaned out loud once again.

_How am I going to get through this... this sexual frustration?!_ She had never felt so horny but so helpless at the same time. Anna knew there was only one person who could satisfy her needs. She supposed she should have been more concerned about this desire she felt toward her sister, but for some reason, it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. If she and Elsa loved each other and made each other happy, how could it possibly be wrong? It's not their relationship would hurt anyone else. Anna was an adult now, 18 years old and perfectly capable to deciding for herself what she wanted, and she knew she wanted Elsa. The question was, did Elsa want her?

Anna wasn't sure, but she was leaning towards yes. After all, it was Elsa who started kissing her yesterday and she didn't seem to mind when Anna kissed her again. She even kissed back, very passionately too might she add. And that _outfit. _Was Elsa_ trying_ to seduce her_? _Anna did suspect, however, that Elsa didn't feel very comfortable about her feelings.

_Well then, I will just have erase those doubts from her mind don't I? I'm sure I can find some way to convince her. _

With that thought in mind, Anna leapt out of bed and headed towards her wardrobe to change. She scanned through her selection of dresses and tried to pick something... appealing. She selected a simple green dress and held it out in front of her while looking at the mirror. _No, this won't do. _ Anna went to put the dress back and caught a glimpse of herself in her current nightgown.

_Actually this could work..._

She was dressed in a light green chemise that showed off the top and sides of her breasts and cut off at her thighs. It was very thin and _very_ sheer. She could see her panties, pink with white polka dots, underneath and her breasts were barely covered by some lacy flower patterning. Anna smiled to herself. She knew she had a good figure, and if _this _didn't get a response from Elsa, then Elsa must not be attracted to women at all.

Satisfied with her choice in attire, Anna bounded down the halls and made her way to the dining hall in hopes of surprising her sister.

* * *

Elsa sat at the head of the table, her head perched on her left hand and a fork held in her right. She stared down at her omelet, which now had the consistency of scrambled eggs what with all the poking she had done with her fork. She really didn't have an appetite this morning. All her attention focused on the memory of last night.

Her lips curled up into a smile at the thought.

Elsa closed her eyes and unconsciously raised a finger to her lips. She remembered the soft, full lips she had kissed yesterday, sweet and smooth, and full of passion.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and her expression became sombre. She was definitely attracted to Anna. In fact, Elsa could feel a tingling feeling building inside her as she thought about her sister.

_Oh of all the people I could lust after, why does it have to be Anna? _

Elsa had quite a dilemma on her hands. She knew that anything other than a sisterly relationship with Anna was morally wrong and out of the question. Sure there was often a little inbreeding within royal families, but that was to keep the bloodline pure. What reason would there be for two females to have a sexual relationship?

_What, a sexual relationship? I'm getting a little ahead of myself here, or am I just that eager? _

Elsa blushed at such a notion. Or perhaps Elsa was over-interpreting the situation. She didn't even know if Anna thought of her as anything other than her sister. She certainly seemed eager yesterday with that kiss... but maybe Elsa was simply projecting her own feelings onto Anna, hoping desperately that her sister harboured the same feelings for Elsa as she did for her. Alternatively, it was possible that Anna was simply exploring. Perhaps she and Kristoff never kissed and Anna was simply curious about the experience. She never had the chance to meet new people have these kinds of intimidate experiences before today.

Elsa knew she had to remain calm and act normally around Anna as to not further damage their current relationship. Elsa first needed to ascertain her sister's feelings towards her. Hopefully, Anna didn't have these inappropriate feelings like she did. Elsa would be able to conceal her own feelings, or project them onto a more suitable person... a foreign prince would be suiting.

If Anna did want Elsa though... well then Elsa would have a very difficult time rejecting her sister, seeing as how that was what she secretly hoped for.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a creaking door.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me." Elsa said.

"Oh, umm I'm sorry?"

That wasn't the servant's voice. Elsa looked up and saw Anna, who was now backing through the door, clearly taken aback from Elsa's outburst.

"Anna!" Elsa rose quickly. Her chair squeaked loudly as it scrapped against the marble floor. "Oh, no I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the servants. Come in, sit." Elsa quickly walked to the other side of the table and pulled a chair out. A separate plate of food lay on the table. "I've been waiting for you, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh good. I thought you might be mad at me for what happened yesterday." Anna gave a sheepish grin and sprinted over to the chair that Elsa had pulled out for her. "Why thank my queen," Anna said in a high pitched, dainty little voice as she sat down.

Elsa laughed. "You're quite welcome Anna." She took her seat opposite of her sister and trained her eyes on Anna. She had noticed Anna's choice of attire the moment she saw her step through the door. It was a little difficult not to. A loose fitting nightgown showed off Anna's slender frame. Elsa could see the freckles that dotted Anna's bare shoulders and those running down her chest. _I wonder if those go all the way down._ It was a little hard not to stare.

"Anna, why are not dressed? You're going to scare the servants dressed like that." Elsa managed to keep her voice steady and neutral. She failed to mention that the only reason she wanted Anna to put on some more clothes was for the sake of her sanity.

"Oh I'm always like this in the morning. I'm just too lazy to change and I'm sure all the servants are used to it." That was a lie, but Elsa didn't know. "Why? Does it make you... _uncomfortable_?" Anna stood, placed her hands on the table and leaned forward towards Elsa.

"N-no, of course not." Elsa said, as she struggled to avoid staring down Anna's nightgown. Elsa was treated to a clear view of the top of Anna's breasts. The position of her arms on the table had the effect of pushing them out and together. Just what was Anna trying to do? Was she trying to seduce her? Or was this just a game she was playing?

Anna grinned. "Good, because you'll be seeing more of this now that we're going to be having breakfast together each day." She plopped herself back down on the chair, her breasts swinging slightly at the motion.

_Oh God,_ Elsa thought, _how will I survive?_ She could already feel her heart pounding and she could only imagine how red her ears were.

"About yesterday," Elsa said, nervously, "that was my fault. I hope you didn't feel too..." Elsa paused as she tried to think of the right word. "Awkward?"

"Oh no," Anna giggled, "I thought it was fun. I mean it was unexpected. I never thought you would try to kiss me since you've always been so reserved. But th-that's not to say you're no fun or anything, it was just so out of blue. But that was a good thing! Surprises can be fun." Anna smiled. "Sorry I'm rambling, I tend to do that a lot."

Elsa laughed. "Yes I remember that from when we were younger too."

_So she enjoyed it too huh? No you idiot, she said it was fun, that doesn't mean she wants to be your lover, you sick pervert. _

"What's with that brooding expression on your face Elsa?" Anna asked. She stood up quickly from her chair and, carrying her plate of food with her, moved over to Elsa's side of the table and sat down directly to the right of her.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. "H-huh? Oh no it's nothing." She responded. She had to be more careful and not give away her emotions so easily. "Why did you move?"

"It's so hard to have a proper conversation when we're sitting across a two meter wide table. It's much more comfortable like this. Wouldn't you agree?"

Anna had leaned closely into Elsa as she asked that question. Elsa could feel the heat radiating from the girl and also felt two soft mounds of flesh grazing her shoulder.

Elsa gasped. "I...," She tried to speak, but her mind was refusing to generate a coherent sentence. What was it that Anna had even asked her? She looked up and realized Anna was staring at her, a confused expression on her face as she awaited an answer. Elsa turned away quickly, hoping her sister didn't notice her cheeks which she was sure must have been beet red. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Thatnightgownlooksreallygoodonyou," Elsa mumbled in a low voice, her eyes downcast.

_Wait what? _Elsa cursed herself internally. _Why did you say that?! You basically just told your sister she looks hot in lingerie_. _She must think you're a creep._

"Oh thank you!" Anna giggled. "You're gorgeous too sis." Apparently satisfied with that complement, Anna went back to munching on her food.

That was not the reaction Elsa had expected.

"Hey Elsa, you haven't touched your food at all."

"I guess I'm not that hungry this morning."

Anna cut a piece off her sausage and stabbed it with her fork. She held it up to her sister's mouth. "Here, eat this."

"Really that's not necessary Anna, I can-" Anna took advantage of her sister talking and stuffed her sausage in Elsa's mouth.

"Mmm Anna!" Elsa mumbled in surprise as she chewed on the sausage.

Anna snickered. "Sorry Elsa, I couldn't help it. It was just so tempting. Anyways, what are you doing for the rest of the day? Do you want to go play?"

There was a moment of silence as Elsa finished chewing and swallowed the sausage. "No, I'm sorry Anna. I have to meet with some dignitaries and there's a whole bunch of paperwork that's piled up the last few days that I have to look at. Maybe another time?"

"Oh, let me help you with that then. I should be involved in some of the royal duties too seeing I'm the princess."

Elsa pondered at Anna's request for a second. "It would be a good thing for you to get some experience. Okay, you can come with me, but put on some proper clothes. I don't want any royal dignitaries to see your pink panties." _I don't think I would be able to concentrate on anything else with you dressed like that either._

"Really? Wow, I didn't think you'd actually say yes! Uhh I- I'm mean yes of course." Anna cleared her throat and stood up. "I'll go change into something more suitable right away." Anna tried to put on her most serious expression but it was easy to see she was trying hard not to smile. "I'll meet you in the throne room then Elsa!" Anna said and quickly walked out the door.

A loud thud echoed through the hall as Anna shut the door behind her. Elsa sat in her chair, unmoving, for at least a good five minutes as she waited for her heart to calm down. She had meant to talk to Anna about their kiss yesterday, how inappropriate it was, and why it shouldn't happen again. But seeing her in that outfit today made Elsa lose any and all rational thought. And she still wasn't sure what Anna thought of her. What happened today only made things more confusing for Elsa. Anna was definitely flirting with her this morning. Elsa had never flirted or been courted by anyone, but from all the romance novels she had read in the past years, it was obvious what Anna was trying to do. But were her intentions to seduce Elsa or was Anna simply trying to push her buttons? Elsa smiled. She realized though, whatever Anna's intentions were, Elsa was thoroughly enjoying this.


End file.
